1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cap assembly and, more particularly, to an improved cap assembly for a bottle and includes a flexible connecting plate from which a tube is connected so that when a cover pivotally connected to the assembly is opened, the tube is pivoted upright because of a biasing force from the connecting plate.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Bottles for water, drink, oil or the like each generally have a cap securely mounted to an open end of the bottle so that the water can be flowed out from the bottle by removing the cap from the open end. However, when the open end of the bottle is tilted, a volume of the water flowing from the open end is difficult to control. In this case, it could become a dangerous result if a kid has to have the water from the open end of the bottle directly. A straw is required for the kid to suck the water, but the straw has to be removed form the bottle if the cap is again mounted to the bottle. Furthermore, if the bottle has viscid liquid received therein such as shampoo, it will be inconvenient for a user to flow the viscid liquid from the bottle simply by tilting the open end. A type of a cap assembly has been developed which has a center tube with a movably sleeve mounted thereto so that when pulling the sleeve upwardly, a passage is defined in the center tube so as to access the water or the like in the bottle and when pushing the sleeve downwardly, the passage is blocked to prevent from leaking. This type of cap assembly needs at least three sets of molds to manufacture the assembly and the molds are expensive.
The present invention intends to provide an improved cap assembly to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.